(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage operating system. More specifically, this invention relates to a voltage operating system can detect status of voltage to prevent false action.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A power on reset circuit is usually an analog circuit, so that voltage level has unknown status easily. The voltage level may be too low to make the power on reset circuit, which cannot work in the normal status. Generally, the melting status of a fuse can be decided at initial setting of the electronic fuse system. In other words, a user can decide whether melts down the fuse to change the electronic fuse system voltage level and output different outputs at initial setting.
However, at the transient time of system turning on or turning off, the instantaneous current flows the fuse will be large that could make the fuse melting. Therefore, if the output signal changed by false action, the electronic fuse system cannot adjust system according to the demand of a user.